


Our Family

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Family, Fireflies, Fluff, Love, Meadow, Naboo - Freeform, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Reia Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Stand Alone, daughter - Freeform, hint of twins, reylo family, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: First Part: Rey and Ben Solo are about to have a family, and comfort each other, as dreams from the past come and go.Second Part: It's just a nice evening in the Solo household. :)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this fic has been in the works for a long time, and I wanted to finally finish this before Tros come out so :) 
> 
> The second part was inspired by listening to the recent For Your Consideration tracks for Tros and one is titled, "A New Home." When I first listened to it, something about it made me instantly emotional, and now well, this is what it's inspired me to write:

Part I 

The nightmares would appear some evenings and other times it was a peaceful sleep for both Rey and Ben Solo. Rey would sometimes dream that she was back on Jakku, where no one was coming back for her. As far as she can remember, she always blocked the neglect that always tried to seep in when it was a hopeless day of scavenging.

In this dream, she's looking at the metal wall full of her markings, the days...years since she last saw her parents. She looks around her small place and feels she's not supposed to be here, that it's wrong being back here. She runs outside, tries to look for—

"Ben!" Rey says suddenly, waking herself up, her heart beats fast. Her eyes open and instantly she sees her husband's dark brown eyes looking into hers, full of concern.

He gently touches her cheek. "What did you dream?" His other hand automatically goes to her stomach. With the force, he can feel their daughter undisturbed. 

Rey catches her breath after a minute. She leans her check towards Ben's warm hand. She puts her hand on top of Ben's, feeling their daughter's force signature, calm and safe. Rey sighs in relief and moves her head to rest on Ben's shoulder. "I was on Jakku, at my old home," she mutters.

Ben nods, instantly knowing what was troubling his wife. He starts to rub her back gently, waiting for her to continue.

"I was...waiting...surviving...living to always make it to the next day just in case I see—" She stops and breathes in and out slowly. "I saw that wall of markings I made." Ben nodded in understanding, knowing the significance of it. "I was going to mark another day since..." Rey shakes her head. "Then all my thoughts...everything changed and I remembered I didn't live there anymore. I remembered _us_ and I needed to find you. I ran outside of the at-at and you weren't there and I immediately felt empty." Rey felt Ben pull her a little closer, feeling his hand on her back, moving up and down, soothing her.

"We're here together. Always." Ben assures her. Rey nods back and kisses his lips softly, feeling him respond. He smiles against her lips and breaks the kiss. "We still need to come up with a name."

Rey, thankful for the change of subject, sighs gently and snuggles into his arms. "I think naming her after your mother would be lovely. I think she would have liked that." Rey sees Ben's expression instantly change to sadness at the mention of Leia. He moves his chin back and forth and looks at Rey. She sees her husband's eyes turn glassy and before she thinks of what to say next he speaks.

"A name that honors the two important women in my life," he says with a glint of a grin.

Rey nods, "I know the perfect name." Ben looks at Rey in amazement, a look she recognizes from the past, that read she had all the answers and he wanted to know more. Rey's hand grabs Ben's, their fingers intertwine on top of her stomach as she is about to say the name of their first child.

Part II

The cool early evening breeze was a welcome change after a mostly sunny day. A young girl, who just turned five, was looking up at the sky, the stars coming into view, but waiting for the sun to set. She looks at the trees, the different colorful plants nearby, and the fireflies above them. She walks near them and starts to count them, trying to count more than the previous day. She liked to tell her dad a higher number each time. She moves her dark hair out of her face and starts to count until she hears a few beeps, and looks to her right and sees her friend and family droid, R2-D2 come towards her, holding out a sweater.

He was just a few feet away when she reaches for the sweater with her hand and with the force feels the sweater instantly in her hands. She smiles and says, "Thank you, R2."

She puts on the sweater and hears her parents walking in her direction her. She sees them walking hand in hand and seeing them together like that always makes her smile. She likes to see them happy. She runs to them, "Mom! Dad!" She holds her mom's waist, putting her face near her pregnant belly.

Rey looks down calmly and runs her fingers through her daughter's hair. Her daughter looks up with a toothy grin and sees her hazel eyes that match her own. "You visited the fireflies again, Reia?"

Reia nods quickly and as they walk she goes into place in between her parents and takes their hands to hold them in each of her own.

Ben looks down with a little grin, "How many this time, Reia?"

She looks up at her tall dad, always wondering if she was going to be that tall one day, and says, "Five more than last night."

Ben nods and they all stop walking as they were at their evening destination. The sunset was in motion as all three sat down on the grass on Naboo's meadow. Reia sat in between her parents leaning towards her mom's lap. Ben puts his arm around Rey, pulling her close. He whispers, "I still think it's going to be a girl." He puts his hand on her stomach.

Rey rolls her eyes, "It's a boy. I know it."

Reia looks up at the sunset forming, illustrating the same beautiful colors. She then looks at her parents, seeing them gently kiss. She smiles and puts her small hand on top of her mom's and dad's. She doesn't understand how they don't know.

"Mom, Dad..." she whispers. Both her parents, their cheeks touching look down at their daughter. "It's both. A boy and a girl." She raises her brows at them. 

Both Rey and Ben look at their daughter in surprise, then at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Reia is a name I've wanted to use in a fic since The Last Jedi came into theaters, putting Rey and Leia's name together, so yeah, I'm glad to finally put this name in this fic and it probably won't be the last time I use that name, I love it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :) 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
